


Amenable

by rudbeckia



Series: Hux and Mitaka get creative (with appearances by Kylo Ren) [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Handcuffs, Hux is Not Nice, Kinktober 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Mitaka still has the magnetic binders from their previous game. Hux has a new use for them, but Mitaka is not happy.





	Amenable

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt choice:
> 
> 6\. Size Difference | Bondage | Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)

“Do you still have those binders from the pirate incident?” Hux asked, his voice a low murmur and his body language giving everyone the impression that he was just casually glancing over his lieutenant’s shoulder at the displays on his console. Mitaka knew better than to look up from his work.  
“Yes, sir. Captain Phasma told me to keep them.”  
Hux moved on a step or two. “Well done, lieutenant.”

The hint was enough. Mitaka carried the magnetic binders with him after that, both cuffs clamped around his left forearm and hidden by his uniform tunic. He wondered after a couple of days whether Hux could see the slight bulge just above his wrist and simply liked the thought that he was wearing them. After four days, Mitaka decided the comment had been said on a whim then forgotten, although that was unlike the general. He’d give it one more day. Or perhaps more — after all the general was a busy man and Mitaka did not want to disappoint.

Mitaka had to wait another three days before he received an innocuous looking comm from the general, asking for an obscure report on _Non-Standard Restraint and Anatomy_. He subconsciously rubbed his left arm, feeling the hard bands of the binders, then picked up a datapad, handed over his console to a more junior officer and marched off the bridge.

The general was not answering his office door. Mitaka used the code Hux had issued to him to enter, with only the slightest lurch in his stomach in case he was about to walk in on something he was not supposed to see. The door slid open, Mitaka snatched the cap from his head and tucked it under his arm, then stepped inside and the door closed, locking behind him. The small waiting room was lit only with emergency lighting strips set low into the walls, and a sharp line of light glared from the part-open connecting door that led to the general’s main office. Mitaka knocked then thumbed a panel to slide the door back into its recess. Hux glanced up to accept Mitaka’s salute, his expression neutral.

“Ah, lieutenant. I trust you brought my report?”  
Mitaka held out the datapad. “Yes sir. I managed to obtain a copy of the illustrated version for you. I hope that was not presumptuous.”  
That made Hux focus entirely on Mitaka. He put down the datapad he had been scrutinising, tapped at a control panel on his desk and leaned forward. “Show me.”  
Mitaka’s heart rate rose when he heard the door slide shut with a hiss behind him. He opened the document on the datapad and froze the report at an image he particularly liked. “I thought that technique looked, um, effective with limited equipment, sir.”  
Hux took the datapad from Mitaka and regarded the image with interest. He nodded. “I see. I think you my be correct, lieutenant.” Hux turned his gaze to Mitaka. “You did come _equipped,_ didn’t you?”

Mitaka grinned and nodded. He deactivated the binders and slipped them off his wrist, placing them on the desk in front of Hux. Hux looked at the image on the datapad once more before he stood up.  
“Belt off, hands clasped together in front of you.”  
Mitaka obeyed. He placed his belt and cap on the desk and laced his fingers together, holding his arms out. Hux picked up the binders and clamped them securely around Mitaka’s wrists.

“Stand there.” Hux pointed to a space on the floor then picked up Mitaka’s belt. He stood on a chair to pass the belt through one of the struts that supported the ceiling. He looked down at Mitaka. “Arms up.”

Mitaka soon stood tall with his arms above him, almost suspended by the wrists from his own belt looped under the binders. His heels lifted off the floor.

“How does that feel?” asked Hux. “Can you _resist?”_  
“It’s not uncomfortable yet,” replied Mitaka. “I could kick out, but with very little force. I think any _detainee_ would tire after a few minutes.”  
“Well then,” Hux said with a smile, reaching for Mitaka’s waistband. “Let’s see how long _this _detainee lasts before he needs to be released. Hmm, should I gag or blindfold him?”  
“I did not anticipate that that would be necessary, sir,” replied Mitaka. “But if you feel it would help matters then I may be amenable to such suggestions in future.” __

Mitaka felt his trousers and underwear pushed down his thighs, and the warm sensation in his groin that meant he was getting hard. He thought about Hux on his knees, Hux’s hot mouth teasing his balls, Hux somehow _in_ him and _on_ him all at once, and the hot tingle spread. Hux laughed and cupped Mitaka’s erect cock.  
“Well, lieutenant, it seems you are enjoying your chosen restraining technique.”  
“Indeed sir,” replied Mitaka with a gasp. “I only wish I’d had sufficient warning to prepare more thoroughly.”

Hux stood in front of Mitaka and slowly removed his belt and opened his tunic. Mitaka watched, barely able to blink in case he missed something, a flash of flesh or maybe a smile. Hux unfastened his trousers then walked over to his desk, finding what he wanted in the bottom drawer. He set surgical gloves, condoms and lube on the desk in Mitaka’s view, and made a show of putting on a pair of gloves and spreading lube on the fingers of his right hand. Mitaka watched, lips parted and eyes dark. Hux got up and stood close behind Mitaka. Mitaka felt Hux’s breath by his ear.  
“You are mine, lieutenant.”  
“Yessir.”  
“I can do whatever I like when you’re restrained.”  
“Yessir.”  
“I intend to use you for my pleasure.”  
“Yessir, please. Aah!”

The soft sigh at the end of Mitaka’s words was in response to the sensation of his cheeks being parted gently and a cold, slick finger rubbing over his entrance. Hux smiled behind Mitaka’s back and slipped one finger into his hole, pushing in until he felt the rings of muscle tighten, then pulling out just a little. He pushed in again and felt Mitaka relax. Hux repeated with two fingers, thrusting and twisting, listening to the way Mitaka’s breath caught and sighed. He knew that was enough for Mitaka. The man seemed to like to feel a little _used _after all. Hux gave a final thrust of his fingers then withdrew, peeled off the gloves and dropped them on the desk. He made sure that Mitaka could see him put on a condom and slick it with lube, then stood behind, holding the base of his cock and rubbing the head down Mitaka’s crack and across his entrance. Mitaka tried to tilt his hips to thrust back onto Hux’s cock, but he slipped and swung away slightly when his toes lost contact with the floor.__

____

Hux laughed. “Really, lieutenant. You can’t do anything, so stop trying. I am in control of whatever happens to you now.” Hux gripped Mitaka’s hips then planted one flat hand, fingers splayed, below Mitaka’s navel. He positioned his cock again and pushed in slowly, knowing that Mitaka would feel the stretch, stopping short of causing pain. “I could take my own pleasure, hard and fast like you let Ren do to you, and leave you there unable to touch yourself.”  
“Sir!”  
Hux pushed in deeper. “Do you want me to do that?”  
Mitaka groaned and swallowed. “No sir!”  
The hand on Mitaka’s abdomen pressed back as Hux pushed in fully. Hux let out a little sigh. “Ah, you really are my best lieutenant. You feel _wonderful.”_  
“Thankyousir!” Mitaka almost squeaked at the praise.

Hux wrapped both arms tight around Mitaka’s waist and hips, then thrust slowly. He picked up speed, mouthing at the back of Mitaka’s shoulder, groaning in pleasure. He could do what he liked right now. Hux basked in the understanding that he could chase his own orgasm with no regard for _his detainee_ at all. He came quickly with a few, hard thrusts, his breath ragged gasps against Mitaka’s skin, then stilled and pulled out slowly. He discarded his condom and fixed his clothing then sat at his desk. 

“Sir?” Mitaka looked at Hux in desperate horror.  
“Oh! Lieutenant. I really should have had you gagged.” Hux smiled. “Well, I suppose I could let you have some fun too.” Hux stood up and uncuffed Mitaka’s left wrist, clipping the binder to the belt that had Mitaka almost suspended from the ceiling. He pushed a condom to the edge of the desk, just within Mitaka’s reach. “There. You can finish without my help, can’t you? No mess in my office.” 

Mitaka glared at Hux but Hux had already turned away. He ignored the condom and stroked himself slowly, making as much noise as he wanted for once, holding back until Hux turned to watch. Using his toes, Mitaka manoeuvred himself to the left and swiveled just enough to come over the expensive, polished bronzewood. Hux gaped then laughed and got up to release Mitaka’s right wrist from the binders.  
“You’re going to clean that up,” he instructed, “and then we are going to set some rules for this game.” 

Mitaka rubbed his wrists and rolled his shoulders. He glared at Hux as he fixed his uniform then fetched a cloth from Hux’s private ‘fresher unit and wiped the desk. Once he was comfortably back in correct uniform, Mitaka sank into the seat across the desk, opposite Hux. He sighed deep. “Sir? I don’t think we should continue with these _games._ I will request a transfer.” 

Hux shot Mitaka a sharp look.  
“Denied.” 


End file.
